smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Evil Mirror/Part 6
Smurfette laughed when she heard from Papa Smurf where he had actually sent Gargamel to with his teleportation spell. "That is just so mean of you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "You actually wanted to smurf that to him after all these years?" "Well, Smurfette, it has been a long time smurfing for me, much as I wouldn't want to admit to any of my little Smurfs, because I'm supposed to be smurfing the example for all of you to smurf by," Papa Smurf said with a knowing smile of mischief on his face. "But now that we have accomplished smurfing ourselves rid of Gargamel for the time smurfing, we might as well smurf rid of that evil mirror of yours." "Oh, please, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, sounding like she was in agreement. "The sooner we smurf rid of that compact, the better." "Stand back, Smurfette," Papa Smurf warned. After Smurfette stood back from the magic compact, Papa Smurf cast a spell on it that caused it to explode into nothingness. At that same moment, the hypnotized Smurfs that were chasing Empath, Polaris, Tapper, and Duncan around the village had suddenly stopped in their tracks, looking like they had just been awakened from a dream. "What the smurf were we doing?" one Smurf asked. "Yeah, we were so busy with our telesmurfs that we didn't know what smurfed on," another Smurf said. And as the Smurfs all were asking each other similar questions, Empath decided to answer them all. "Hear me, my fellow Smurfs," he spoke loudly, gathering their attention. "Gargamel was taking control of you through your portable telesmurfs, and was using you in order to bring him into the village to capture you. Papa Smurf has made sure that Gargamel won't bother us ever again through your devices." "You mean this portable telesmurf was controlling us all along?" Hefty asked. "I hate being controlled all along," Grouchy said. "Well, I didn't think that my own reflection would be so captivating as to even control me," Vanity said. "But what are we going to smurf now with our telesmurfs, Empath?" Brainy asked. "Uh, yeah, what about those things?" Clumsy asked. "I think it would be best if you smurfed those in to Papa Smurf until we can alter the devices so that no evil wizard can control you through them, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "Aye, laddie, that would be my suggestion as well," Duncan said. Handy sighed as he pulled out his own portable telesmurf. "So much for my new invention that would help change things for the better around here," he said as he and all the other Smurfs dropped theirs into what became a big pile of portable telesmurfs. Empath watched as the other Smurfs jettisoned their telesmurfs one by one and then walked away, with Polaris, Tapper, and Duncan also watching. "This smurf never thought it would come to this for the Smurfs to reject a new form of communications technology, my fellow Smurfs," Empath said. "Handy meant well with what he smured, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "It is just unfortunate that it had to be smurfed to life through evil magic. Hopefully we may learn a lesson from all this." "I wouldn't bet on this being the last we will smurf of the portable telesmurf, laddies," Duncan said. "If it's really that important, it's going to be smurfed better than it was before." "We can only hope for the best, my friends," Polaris said. ----- Empath's personal journal. Handy took the portable telesmurf idea back to the drawing board, and recreated the mirrors so that nobody could control any of us through them. The Smurfs were so glad for the upgrade to their devices that everybody now has them, including this smurf, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Polaris, and Duncan. We also started to develop better habits for the use of the telesmurf so that it would not interfere with our daily duties in the village or even our social interactions. Handy was already thinking of the future beyond this invention, where the telesmurf could do a multitude of various personal tasks that would replace many other inventions at the same time. This smurf would be interested in seeing what the future has in store for how the telesmurf could be improved. ----- Late at night, when Empath was asleep, he could hear a buzzing sound that was coming from his portable telesmurf lying next to his bed. He picked it up and opened it, and found out that it was Smurfette calling him. "Salutations, Smurfette," Empath greeted. "What's so important that you wanted to talk to this smurf about at this time?" "I'm sorry to bother you, Empath, but I just feel that I had to smurf to you in private about wanting to communicate with you through telepathy," Smurfette said. "So what is it about communicating through telepathy that concerns you, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "Probably that I just don't feel ready for it yet, Empath," Smurfette answered. "Maybe it's that I don't feel comfortable with you smurfing in my mind when I'm not ready to have you smurfing in my mind." "This smurf understands how you feel, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf doesn't like to have my mind invaded by other telepaths who are stronger than this smurf with their abilities. It feels like this smurf is being raped, and this smurf can't do anything about it, like the time this smurf's memory has been forcibly erased by the Psyche Master." "Would you mind if I can privately communicate with you through the telesmurf, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "Because that's the only way I can feel comfortable smurfing with you my secrets." "This smurf wouldn't mind at all, Smurfette," Empath answered. "If it's that important to share in secret, then this smurf would be willing to listen to you." "Oh, thank you, Empath," Smurfette said. "By the way, you do smurf kind of cute in your bed without your hat on." Empath chuckled slightly. "Uh, this smurf appreciates the compliment, Smurfette. This smurf would wish you a pleasant night's sleep and that this smurf will see you in the morning." "You too, Empath," Smurfette said, blowing Empath a kiss before she ended her call. Empath smiled as he put his telesmurf away and sank back into his bed to fall asleep. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Evil Mirror chapters